A Light at the End
by Trin303
Summary: On their last night in Zion, Trinity has some news and Neo has a question. One-shot. Fluffy fic based on a proposal and pregnancy prompt from Ecb523. Beta'd by Trinneo.


I own nothing.

Requested fic:

"If you don't mind can you make a chapter where they find out they're pregnant and she makes a special way of telling him… it would be cute if Neo proposes to Trinity and she later tells him when the moment is still happy and excited that she is pregnant and like later that night they can still be going over baby names and eventually come to a good one." - Ecb523

Thanks for the request! I hope you like it.

Trin303

.

"Well?" Kali asked as Trinity walked out of the bathroom.

"Positive."

"Gross."

Trinity smirked softly, honestly thankful for Kali's blunt disgust with the very idea of pregnancy. It helped take away from the shock that a child was growing inside her.

The child of the One. She almost felt guilty bringing the child into the world where they would always be forced to live in their father's shadow. She knew Neo would feel guilty.

And then there was the fact there was a war going on. A bloody, freaking war.

"I'm going to have to resign." Trinity said aloud.

"Well, yeah. You can't exactly go into battle with a baby in your belly."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I hear that's common."

"You don't understand." Trinity said, pacing up and down Kali's quarters. "We're so _close_. I can feel it. The war… it's almost over."

"That's good!"

"No, it isn't! That means things are about to get serious and Neo can't do this alone. He needs me!"

"I don't know. Maybe this will give him the boost he needs to destroy the Matrix."

Trinity glared.

Kali gave her a compassionate grimace. "I'm sorry, Trin. What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. We don't keep secrets from each other. I'll just have to convince him that he needs me on the Neb."

Kali nodded. Then her face brightened with a smirk. "Speaking of which, where is your husband."

"He's not my husband. Neo and I don't need to be married to prove our love to each other. Me bringing him back from the dead did that."

"Still, he usually doesn't like you out of his sight for very long. Where is he?"

"Held up by his followers. They managed to snag him as we were getting off the elevator to go home. I had a quick visit with Ghost and then came here."

"Wait. Did Ghost know you might be pregnant before me?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to talk to him about all this. The war. Neo. I needed some encouragement from someone with a lot of faith."

"He say anything good?"

"He said 'belief is beyond how or why. Belief is beyond reason.' Then he talked about how it was crazy to believe Neo could defeat an entire race of machines by that didn't mean he couldn't." She paused before quoting " Faith, by its very nature, must transcend logic."

She smiled, "I have every faith in Neo. Im just scared."

"Of what?"

A shrug. "Losing Neo to this war. Losing this baby to the war... Dying. Neo keeps having these dreams and he won't talk to me about them but we talk about everything and I can't help but wonder what he's so afraid of that we won't let me help."

"Well, then, my darling, you'll just have to keep up the faith. Trust in Neo and trust in yourself."

.

The music was pounding when Trinity left Kali's quarters. Thirty floors up and she could feel the floor shake. She had borrowed a dress so she didn't have to fight through the crowds outside their home.

The dress she had borrowed left a lot of skin revealed. Not unusual for Zion but Trinity couldn't help but be fascinated with her own stomach. There was more of a swell then a bump and even that was still small.

"Hi baby." She had whispered to her reflection. A shiver moved down her spine at the thought of being called "mommy."

She bit her lip. She and Neo had created a baby.

"I'm going to tell your daddy about you tonight." She confessed, "he'll be thrilled. He's going to be the best dad. He'll love you so much!" She smiled, "but before you get to come into this world your daddy and I have to do a few things."

She laid a hand on her stomach and smiled before leaving for the party.

Trinity scanned the crowd for Neo as she came in and found him jogging through the throngs of people to get to her. Before she could even speak, his mouth reached hers.

It was a desperate kiss. A I need you kiss. A few hours since I've touched you kiss.

They broke apart, breathing each other in.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I can tell." She replied, smiling.

"I was thinking, everyone is here..."

"Follow me."

.

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was that she was alone.

It was starting to become a habit. Neo rarely slept. In the beginning he could sleep without nightmares as long as he was with her but as time passed it grew harder and harder. She couldn't remember last time he's slept a full night.

She rolled out of bed and went to the bureau. She pulled on one of Neo's sweaters and clean underwear before she peaked outside.

More often than not, Neo would stand at the banister, surveying his city.

He wasn't there.

She closed the door and went to the kitchen, pouring herself water.

Again, Trinity was struck with just how horrible the timing was. Neo was at his wit's end with stress and now this. A baby. The epitome of stress.

She briefly considered waiting to tell him. It would make things easier, wouldn't it?

It just didn't seem fair.

She jolted back to reality as she heard the quiet creak of the door, knowing that he was trying to be quiet to let her sleep.

She stepped through the doorway, pushing aside the curtain, that blocked off their kitchen and bathroom from their bedroom/dining room.

"Hi." She said, quietly.

"You should be in bed." He replied, pushing the door shut.

Trinity smirked in response. "So should you. Another nightmare?"

A brief nod signifying that she was right but he didn't want to talk about it. She changed the subject.

"Where'd you go?"

"Was just going outside but Hamann showed up. Took me down to the engineering level."

"Oh. Was it interesting?"

Neo shrugged, stepping towards her. "Not as interesting as you."

He touched the back of her neck, gently caressing the skin before slipping his fingers into her hair and pulling her close for a kiss.

Time was never on their side, she noted. It seemed like every time he kissed her it was with a growing desperation.

She thought back to a few hours earlier, when they had laid together in bed.

 _I can't lose you_.

The fear in his eyes. Was that what his nightmares were? Of him losing her? Was that why he avoided her eyes every morning?

Well, it wasn't going to happen.

 _You're not going to lose me. You feel this? I'm never letting go_.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him even closer. Matching his desperation.

"Mmm!" She moaned as he pulled away, placing kisses along her jaw. Down her neck.

Trinity grabbed a fistfull of hair and brought his mouth back up to hers. They moved in and out. Too rough for a dance, too loving for a battle.

No, their kiss was just that: a kiss.

And, oh, what a kiss.

Need, passion, fear, excitement, nervousness and love.

Finally, it became too much and they broke apart, breathing together. When her eyes opened, he was staring at her.

They stared at each other for a long time, not speaking. Just watching the other.

A smile graced corner of Neo's mouth and Trinity noticed something change on his face. Desperation turned into determination and he whispered, "Wait right here."

She smiled, turning her head to watch him as he went over to the closet and started feeling around on the top shelf. He was careful to keep whatever he held out of view as he walked back to her. It was small enough to slip into his pocket, though.

The curiosity, however, flew out of her mind the moment he started kissing her, again.

This kiss wasn't as long, nor as desperate.

It reminded her of their first real kiss, after he had woken from the dead. So soft and tentative. Exploring or maybe he was remembering.

When he pulled away, he gave a final peck to her lips.

"I love you, Trinity."

"And I love you." She replied.

He took a step back, still holding onto her hand, and lowered himself to one knee.

It hit her, suddenly, what it was he was doing. Her heart stopped and her mouth opened in shock. They had talked about it before. She knew he had intentions to marrying her but she had always assumed he meant after the war.

"I love you." He repeated, letting go of her right hand to pull out the box. "I have always loved you. You and I were inevitable." Neo smiled at the use of Smith's favorite word, "When I first woke up from the Matrix and learned that I would never see the sky again. No sun or moon or stars… I'd never see the ocean or breath fresh air… I was so upset. Until I saw you again. And suddenly, I didn't need the sky or the ocean or fresh air. Because you're everything to me. You've always been everything to me." He stared into her eyes, which were starting to tear. "And I want to marry you, Trin. I want the whole world to know what you mean to me. And I don't want to wait any longer.

"So." Neo took back his hand, briefly, to open the box. "Trinity, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked, tears falling freely.

Neo took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger, tossing the box aside, and standing up to kiss her.

His lips captured hers, diving in and out of kisses, desperate for each other. She trembled, slightly, in his arms, adrenaline rushing through her veins at the surprising turn of events.

"I love you." She told him, between kisses. "So much!"

And then she broke away from him, a giggle escaping her.

He grinned back, "We're getting married!"

She nodded, beaming. "Neo…" She gently kissed his lips once more before pulling back and looking at him. "Neo, I'm pregnant."

His smile disappeared but he didn't look upset. He just looked- well, shocked, mostly.

"Wha- how- when? You're… you're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I found out earlier- we're going to have a baby."

Neo's eyes lit up and he closed the distance, wrapping his arms low around her hips and picking her up off the ground. He swung her around in a circle, laughing. "We're having a baby!"

She laughed, too. Overjoyed.

Fuck Zion, fuck the Matrix.

They were getting married. They were going to have a baby!

"A baby." Neo whispered, setting her back on her feet. "I'm going to be a dad."

Trin nodded. "You are."

"What are we going to name it?"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's a girl." Neo said, very sure of himself.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm. And she'll look just like you. And she'll be perfect."

"And do you have a name in mind?"

He paused for a moment. "Syntax."

"No."

"Malware. We can call her Mallie."

"No."

"Hack...tivia?"

"Hell no."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

Trinity glanced up at him, "I was thinking… maybe Nike or something."

"Nike?" Neo repeated, "Like the shoe company?"

"It's actually a Greek word. It means 'victory.'"

"Hmm. Nike. It has possibilities."

"We've got months to decide." Trinity pointed out.

"And only hours until we're back on the Neb." He concluded. Neo scooped Trinity up into his arms and carried her to the bed. "We can decide later."

After all, there would be time later.


End file.
